


Black opium (完)

by cmiscute



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmiscute/pseuds/cmiscute
Summary: 又一系列完结，撒花撒花(ฅ>ω<*ฅ)圆了一直想写双A的梦，感谢喜欢这个系列的各位，笔芯💛💛💛





	Black opium (完)

三天后，阿尔托利亚终于熬过了她的发情期，恢复理智、体无完肤的她此时正大睁着眼睛思考人生。

紧挨着她身边躺着的吉尔伽美什，有一下没一下得抚摸她平坦的小腹，嘴上叨叨个不停。

“宝贝，你说你这张贪吃的小嘴吞了这么多精液进去，会不会已经有一个小宝宝孕育在了这里面。我们的宝宝该叫什么名字呢？”

“你在胡言乱语什么？滚下去！”

成功渡过发情期的她虽然力量还没完全恢复，但把吉尔伽美什踹下床的力气还是有的。

吉尔伽美什抓住了踢过来的脚，顺势从脚背一路舔到了腿根处。

“你个变态放开我！发情期已经过去了，这种事你想都不要在想了！”

“这种事？你是指被我舔遍全身，爽到痉挛的事吗？还是说被我操到合不拢腿，小穴被我的精液射满的事？”

“闭嘴！！”

忍无可忍得抽出了床头板上伪装成装饰物的匕首，强忍着黏黏糊糊的不适感，往吉尔伽美什身上扎去。

“你给我下药的这笔账还没开始算呢！”

阿尔托利亚的每一击都充满了杀意，前一秒还你侬我侬的俩人在这一刻如同劲敌一般撕打在了一起。

但他们两人毕竟都赤裸着全身，阿尔托利亚可以强迫自己无视吉尔伽美什的肉体，可吉尔伽美什却做不到。

肖想了近十年的肉体不停得在他眼前晃动，哪怕他们刚做完不久，他还是可耻得又硬了。

阿尔托利亚显然也发现了这一点，就在她诧异得愣神的一瞬间，匕首被吉尔伽美什夺走扔到了一旁。

胜负已定，阿尔托利亚重新被他钳制了双手压在身下。

“你输了。”

“你别指望这件事就这样过去了！”

“求之不得，我恨不得这辈子都过不去，你我注定纠缠一生。”

“啧，我又不爱你。”

亲了亲她撇过去的脸颊，“可你也不排斥我，你并不排斥被同为alpha的我操弄，甚至可以说是十分享受。”

“这都是药物所致！”微微泛红的脸颊出卖了强硬语气背后的一丝心虚。

“你要将这三天的疯狂全部归咎于药物也行，随你开心。只不过不幸得是，我就是你的药引子，你这辈子都没法摆脱我了。”

“你这个卑鄙无耻小人，早在你十岁那年我就应该把你拒之门外！！”

“然而你并没有不是吗？我就是你亲手埋下的因，长成的果理应也由你亲自品尝。”

拉着她一起翻了个身，变成了女上男下的体位，强有力的手臂狠狠地将她禁锢在怀里。

“阿尔托利亚，做我的妻子。”

“恕我拒绝！”

“害羞得不会说话了吗？可以啊，不管你说错多少次我都会原谅你。”

“……”阿尔托利亚心累无比，怎么之前没发现这家伙这么难沟通。

“这是我定下的事，谁都无法改变。所以……”垂下眼眸，亲了亲她的发梢，“试着接受我吧。”

“……”

“……”

“………噢…”

罢了罢了，反正这家伙正常时姑且还‘挺好用'的，就勉为其难得先答应了。

但一码归一码，凭什么是自己成为他的omega，而不是他成为自己的omega，凭什么！

等她出房间后，第一件事就要去找梅林，调制出搞他的药！她要搞他！！

想到这一茬后，阿尔托利亚的心情顿时明朗了起来，就连某个又发情了的种马拿阴茎磨蹭她大腿的行为也不是那么难以忍受了。

几天后梅林他们还没回来，在阿尔托利亚的默许下，吉尔伽美什迫不及待得向外界宣告了主权。

一时间阿尔托利亚有伴侣了的消息在圈内炸开了锅，谁都没有料到她的伴侣竟会是一名alpha，一时大家都不知该惊叹于又多了一位大有前途的超s级alpha还是该痛惜这么个好苗子竟然是同性恋(指aa恋)。

两位顶级alpha的结合可谓是前无来者，大家对此半信半疑，这样一个爆炸性的消息的放出自然是免不了一个又一个的登门拜访，这其中就包括和阿尔托利亚交情不错的陆哥。

“恭喜恭喜啊，如果我没记错的话这一位不是利亚的干弟弟嘛。”

“陆哥你的记性还是一如既往得令人赞叹不已。”

“诶诶，我就说之前晚宴上气氛怎么怪怪的，都怪我眼拙没能看出来，还请利亚不要建议。”

“无妨。那时候八字还没一撇，我也没想到竟然会走到今天这一步。”

“年轻就是好啊。小伙子好好干，我看好你，可别辜负了这么完美的女孩。”

“绝对不会。”

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 又一系列完结，撒花撒花(ฅ>ω<*ฅ)
> 
> 圆了一直想写双A的梦，感谢喜欢这个系列的各位，笔芯💛💛💛


End file.
